


The Way They Said "I Love You"

by DeerComets



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use, otp prompts, the way they said "I Love You" prompts, warnings for each chapter will be labeled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerComets/pseuds/DeerComets
Summary: "People say ‘I love you’ all the time—when they say, ‘take an umbrella, it’s raining,’ or ‘hurry back,’ or even ‘watch out, you’ll break your neck.’ There are hundreds of ways of wording it—you just have to listen for it."Drabbles for the first times Judy and Nick say they love each other.





	The Way They Said "I Love You"

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything, but it's never a bad time to start again. I've watched Zootopia more times than I can count, and Judy and Nick would not let me go. I will be writing drabbles for "the way you said "I love you."" prompts.
> 
> Warnings for violence and major character death for this one.
> 
> 35\. As a goodbye

They were certain it was here.

All of their hours of following leads and asking questions. Of tracking down suspects and making arrests. And many, many sleepless and exhausting days and nights spent researching and analyzing the audio message until everyone in the precinct memorized every word.

All of that work had led them to an abandoned warehouse in Zootopia, on the fringes of the Rain Forest District. There was no sign of life anywhere as their squadron had entered the building.

She had been expecting something, anything. But the sight of literally nothing but the dusty concrete floor and the metal walls made her heart stop.

There was nothing there. Absolutely nothing.

Nick voiced his concerns aloud from behind her, lowering his gun, and letting out a sigh. He questioned if they had made a mistake.

Delgato's cry rang through the hollow building. The lion had sensed it first, the out of place hum among their flashlights and radios.

Chief Bogo's order to run made her blood run cold and her head spin.

Nick was by her side in an instant. There was a fear in his eyes that she had not seen in a long time. He gripped her paw as they ran and she felt his panic through the air, as strong as their grips on each others paws.

"Judy, I love you!" Her lungs hurt for everything she had wanted to say, for the times she had been horrible and he had been wonderful. For when she was there for him when he got distant and shut down. For when he was there for her when she cried and couldn't move. For when they faced danger together, by each others side.

She said the only thing her voice would let her: "I love you, too!"

Judy saw the flash behind him. Her whole body was engulfed in pain.

And then absolutely nothing.


End file.
